Wrong Turn
by QuinntanaEndgame
Summary: Santana, Quinn, Finn, Rachel, and Puck go on a road trip together the summer before their senior year. Finn takes a wrong turn, and things go downhill from there. This is nothing like the movie, I've never even seen it, the title just fits the story. AU. Rated M for violence and sexual assault. Warnings inside.
1. Chapter 1

Wrong Turn

**Authors Note(I don't own any of the Glee characters) Like it says in the summary, there is sexual assault in this story, if that's something you can't read, you can skip ahead, it's ok if you don't. I've been wanting to write a story like this for a while, even though I will be juggling a few stories, it was in my head so I had to write it. Enjoy.**

Chapter One

An old, beaten truck flies down the country road, blasting Johnny Cash through the speakers. A man with short and greasy, sandy blonde hair, in his late thirties, singing along to it. He's strongly built, but not heavy weight big. You can tell he hunts, by the cameo clothes. He also has his buddy in the car with him, siting in the passenger seat. He's the same age, but he has black, greasy hair, and is chewing on a tooth pick. His built is smaller, but he's just as strong. A teenage boy sits in the back, looking out the window, keeping to himself. He also has sandy blonde hair.

"I can't wait to get out in the woods, with my guns and my knife." The man driving says, excited. "I've been looking forward to this hunting trip for weeks. My wife is driving me crazy." The man next to him scoffs.

"Your wife? Ever since we had that kid, I can't get my girl to do anything with me. She won't even suck me off because the baby wakes up so damn much in the middle of the night. I need a good fuck." The man driving chuckles, and discreetly rubs himself.

"I could use a good fuck too. I mean, not that me and my girl don't get it on, but I just need young pussy. You know what I mean?" They both laugh. The teen in the back doesn't find it amusing. The man driving notices, and whistles to get his attention.

"What's your problem, boy?"

"Nothing." He responds, not looking away from the window.

"Don't worry, boy. We'll find a girl for you too." They laugh again.

* * *

Santana has her arms crossed, glaring down at her old luggage bag she got nine years ago for a family reunion in Florida. The zipper on the bag is broken, and she's packed so much stuff, it's going to fall out. She's spent the last five minutes trying to close it with no success. Her mother, Maribel walks in, and shakes her head at the sight.

"Mija, what are you doing? Your friends are waiting for you. You had to pack at the last minute, which I told you not to do. But of course you never listen to your mother." Santana just rolls her eyes at her mother's rant.

"It won't close." Maribel huffs.

"Of course it won't close, you have it over flowing with clothes you don't need. The trip is for five days, not five weeks." The older Latina starts reorganizing her bag, pulling out what she doesn't need, and leaves the rest. When she's finished, she easily closes the bag. "There, now was that so hard?" Again, Santana rolls her eyes, while putting the strap over her shoulder.

"Where's Papi? I wanna say bye before I leave."

"In his office, but you say goodbye to your mother first." Maribel hugs her daughter tightly, and kisses her temple. "Stay safe, Mi baby, Si?" She nods in her shoulder.

"Si. Te Amo, Mami." Maribel smiles.

"Te Amo." She discreetly wipes a few tears before pulling out of the embrace.

"Now, go before I change my mind." Santana snorts going down stairs.

"It's about time, Lopez." Puck comments from the living room, where they have been waiting. She glares at him.

"The zipper on my bag is broke, you ass. I still have to say good bye to Papi before we go, relax."

"Take all the time you need, San." Rachel tells her. Santana smiles in response as a thank you, as she passes them to get to her father's office. Josie is hunched over his desk, with his head in his hand.

"Papi." He looks up and smiles.

"Time to go already?" She nods. He waves her over. "Come here, then, I need a little distraction." Santana smiles walking over to him. Josie stands up and hugs her tightly.

"Bye, Papi. Te Amo." He kisses her temple.

"Te Amo. Stay safe." She chuckles.

"I will." The hug lingers, then he pulls away.

"Where are you going again?" She laughs.

"Louisville, I told you like a hundred times already." He rolls his eyes.

"Give your old man a break, huh?" He jokes with her. "Have a good time."

"I will. I better go, they're waiting for me." He nods. Santana goes to leave, but stops at the door before looking back. "You know, just because I'll be going off to college by this time next year, that doesn't mean I'll forget about you and Mami. I'll still keep in touch, and visit." She tries to reassure him. He flashes a weak smile.

"I know that, and so does your mother. It just, it won't be the same. Our little girl, isn't our little girl anymore." He winks, trying to keep the mood light. "You'll understand when you're a parent." She smiles.

"Love you."

"Love you too." Santana leaves and walks out to the living room with her friends. Quinn stands up, and walks over to her concerned.

"You ok?" Santana nods.

"Yeah."

"You sure?" She chuckles.

"Yes, I'm sure." Santana looks over Quinn's shoulder, to address the rest of her friends. "Come on, guys. Let's head out, we have a long drive." Puck pats Finn's shoulder.

"Actually Finn has a long drive." The taller boy groans.

"Don't remind me." Maribel and Josie have rented a van for them, since no one had a big enough car to fit them all. Finn and Puck sit in the front, the girls in the back. Puck turns the radio on, and they sing along to their favorite song.

* * *

Finn has been driving for a few hours now. They have a route highlighted on a map, and Puck has been reading it to him. Along the way they've stopped three times, all of which Rachel claimed she had to use the toilet.

"There's a fork in the road coming up, take the right one." Finn nods, thinking he heard his friend over the radio. But when the fork shortly comes up, he takes the left instead. "Dude, what the hell I told you right." He groans, turning the music down.

"I'm sorry, I thought you said left. I couldn't really hear over the music."

"I told you to leave the volume down to an appropriate amount, so we could all speak to each other properly." Rachel throws in her two cents from the back. Santana rolls her eyes.

"Finn still would have missed the turn. Idiot doesn't know from his left to his right."

"Yes, I do." The tall boy defends himself. "So, what I made a mistake, we can just." Before he can finish his sentence, one of the tires go flat.

"You have got to be kidding me." Puck grumbles.

"Do we have a spare?" Quinn asks no one in particular.

"I thought I saw one in the trunk. I don't remember seeing a jack though." Finn answers.

"Pull to the side of the road." Puck says pointing to a spot by the woods. "I wanna see what caused the tire to flat before we look for a spare." He explains getting out of the car. Finn follows him, and they both inspect the back tire on the driver's side.

Quinn gets Santana's attention by lightly elbowing her arm.

"Are you hungry?" She asks shyly. "I know we just stopped at a gas station, but that was an hour ago. I brought some snacks with me. They're in my bag." Santana smiles gratefully.

"Yeah, thanks." She nods, blushing. Then turns away to hide it.

"R-Rachel do you want any snacks?" In the back, the van has two rows of seats. Santana and Quinn are closer to the trunk. Rachel turns around with a knowing smile.

"No thanks. I have my own vegan snacks in my bag." She nods, then turns around to retrieve the snacks, and settles back in her seat.

"I have chips, some Slim Jim's." She says pulling the items out. "And I packed some fruit for myself. Take your pick." Santana purses her lips, and reaches for a Slim Jim.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome." Puck taps on the glass next to Santana, making her jump. She rolls down the window.

"We found what happened to the tire." He holds up a small piece of metal. "It's a link to a chain. Some weirdo has chains around their tires."

"Do we have a spare?" Rachel asks.

"Finn is looking now." He sees Santana's Slim Jim and goes to take it from her, but she's too quick.

"Don't you touch my Slim Jim, Puckerman. I'm hungry, get your own."

"And where do you think I could find one?" He sarcastically asks. Santana shrugs.

"I got mine from Quinn. She has a bag full." He smirks at the blonde, wiggling his eye brows.

"Wanna pass me one, beautiful?" Santana glares at him.

"No." He pouts, not expecting her to say no.

"Why not?" He whines. Quinn shrugs.

"I-I got them for Santana." He huffs, walking away. Santana smiles at her, but Quinn doesn't see it, too busy peeling her orange slices. Finn and Puck get back into the car, and they don't look happy.

"We don't have a spare." Finn informs them. Santana groans.

"What the hell are we going to do now? We don't know the numbers to any towing place." Puck rubs his face, aggravated.

"I guess we'll have to wait until someone drives by." Rachel shakes her head, not agreeing with the decision.

"That could take hours, we're the only ones on the road."

"Do you have any other ideas? We can't walk anywhere, the gas station is miles down the road." Puck reminds her. Rachel crosses her arms.

"I just don't like sitting here like this. It's going to get dark soon, and we could get kidnapped or murdered." Santana rolls her eyes.

"There's a very low percent chance that will happen. We'd probably get attacked by a bear before anyone would even think of murdering us." Rachel nervously looks outside and locks her door, making Santana chuckle. "Yeah, that will help." Santana sarcastically remarks. Rachel huffs, crossing her arms.

"Well, it's not dark yet, and I need to get out of this car. My legs and ass are so sore." Quinn says, climbing to the front.

"I'll go with you, I need to stretch out my legs too." Santana says, following her. As she gets out of the car, Rachel reaches out and grabs her arm.

"When are you going to tell her? You told me yesterday on the phone you would." Santana glances at Quinn, stretching on the side of the road.

"I-I will. Now just isn't the right time." Rachel rolls her eyes.

"It's the perfect time." Santana pulls her arm away with a huff.

"I will when I'm ready." Rachel sighs, watching Santana walk over to Quinn.

"What was that about?" Puck asks from the driver's seat.

"Nothing, just girl talk." He doesn't look convinced, but drops the subject. Finn isn't paying attention, since he got hungry himself and is eating most of the chips he brought with him. Puck glares at him. "Dude, really?"

"What? I'm hungry." He whines. Puck takes the bag away from him.

"You ate half the bag, we were supposed to share. I'm hungry too." He argues. Rachel rolls her eyes, getting into her own snacks.

Santana walks up to Quinn with a shy smile.

"Feeling better?" Quinn stretches her legs, then leans against the van.

"Yeah. Maybe you should do some stretches, it'll help." Santana shrugs, standing next to her.

"I'm good, I just wanted to be out here with you." Quinn looks away, to hide her blush.

"I can't believe we got a flat tire out here in the middle of nowhere." She says laughing. Santana groans.

"I know. What idiot still has chains on their tires?" Quinn shrugs.

"Do you wish Brittany were here?" Santana looks taken back by the question.

"That was random." Quinn bites her lip.

"It's just that you two are so close, and I was asked to come last minute. I thought maybe, you'd want her here, instead." Santana shakes her head, and reaches out to grab Quinn's hand.

"No, I want you here, believe me. You were only asked last minute, because I didn't think your parents would let you go." Quinn smiles.

"I didn't think so either. I'm really glad they did." Santana realizes how close their faces are, and looks down at Quinn's lips. She unconsciously licks her own.

"Me too." She whispers. Santana doesn't know it, but Quinn is also starring intently at the Latina's pouty lips. The door to the van slides open, scaring them both, they jump apart.

"Do either of you have cell service?" Rachel asks. The girls both take out the phones.

"Nope, nothing." Santana grumbles.

"I have one bar. It's not enough to make a phone call."

"What about a text?" The short brunette asks hopeful.

"Who would I text exactly? Lima is miles away, no one can just jump in their cars and save the day." Quinn reminds her. Rachel sighs, disappointed.

"Finn was going to call Burt, but he doesn't have any service. And you're right, I doubt he'd drive this far out here anyway." She pauses looking down both sides of the road. "We have to find something though. The odds of someone driving out this way is slim, like you said Santana."

"We also can't waste all our energy walking either, we don't have enough food and water between us." Quinn says.

"Hey, guys look." Finn says from inside the van. He points ahead of them to an old truck driving their way. "Maybe they can help us." Santana crosses her arms, glaring at the vehicle.

"How convenient." She says skeptically. "I wouldn't trust them. This seems super sketchy to me." The truck pulls up beside the van. The man with greasy, sandy blonde hair politely smiles at Puck and Finn.

"Having car troubles?" Santana notices how dirty the men, and even the teen in the back look, and cringe.

"Yeah, we got a flat. Do you know a garage nearby?" Puck asks. The man whistles.

"There isn't one for about three miles. I might have a spare in the back though. It's a little donut thing, but it'll take ya to where ya need to go." What they fail to notice is the man sitting in the passenger seat, leering at the girls. Puck smiles.

"Thank you, we didn't think we'd ever get out of here." He nods.

"Just let me park behind you here." He pauses, holding out his hand. "Names Owen, by the way. Nice to meet you." Puck shakes his hand.

"Puck."

Owen takes his hand back, then parks his truck behind the van. He gets out of the truck, with his friend following. The teen stays inside. Puck and Finn also get out of the van. The girls walk around the back of the vehicle, Santana still skeptical of the men, she's cautious.

"Oh yeah, whatever you hit did a good job." Owen says kneeling next to the tire.

"It was a chain link." Finn's says. Owen nods.

"Some locals here keep chains around their tires all year round. Saves the hassle of putting them on, I guess." He looks over his shoulder to his friend. "Get the tire and jack from the back." He nods then goes to retrieve the items. The group of friends look on as Owen changes the tire. His friend holds his hand out to Rachel to shake.

"Name is Paul. Nice to meet you." She smiles politely, shaking his hand.

"Rachel." Paul releases her hand, to hold in front of Quinn. She forces a polite smile, as she shakes his hand.

"Quinn." He winks.

"Pretty name for a pretty girl." Quinn flashes a nervous smile, releasing his hand. He then holds his hand out to Santana. She just glares at it instead, making him chuckle. "You're a firecracker." She huffs.

"Santana." He smirks.

"Paul, put the old tire in the back. This one is on as tight as I can get it." Owen tells him.

"Nice meeting you lovely girls." He says tipping his dirty, old hat.

"Thank you, sir." Finn politely says to Owen. Owen stands up, and shakes his hand.

"No problem."

"Finn." He finishes his sentence for him. Owen nods.

"Where you kids heading off to anyway?"

"Louisville." Puck answers for them. "We wanted to go on a road trip together before we graduate high school. We don't know what colleges we'll get into, we'll probably be too busy to see each other." He explains.

"That's nice. Well, have fun." He shakes both Puck and Finn's hand one last time. "Ben, let's go, we're leaving." The teen pokes his head out from the front of the van. No one had even seen him get out of the truck. He walks around the vehicle with a bashful smile.

"Sorry, I-I'm just really into cars." He stutters. Owen pats his back.

"Ben here is just shy around the pretty girls." He says smirking towards Rachel, Quinn and Santana. Ben avoids their gaze. "Well, we better get going. We came out here to hunt, and it looks like my buddy found our prey." Paul is standing by the truck, looking out towards the woods.

"He can see the deer from here?" Finn asks, shocked. Owen chuckles.

"Yeah. Have a safe trip." He says putting his arm around Ben, walking to the truck. The group of friends watch as they climb in the vehicle and drive away.

"That was fucking creepy." Santana says.

* * *

It's dark now. Puck and Finn have swapped places, now Puck is driving. They found a random convenient store, and bought some more food and drinks before going back on the road. They can't seem to pass the long stretch of woods to find a hotel to spend the night in.

"I've never seen so many trees in my life." Puck complains. "It's making me feel claustrophobic." Santana snorts.

"Do you even know what that means?" He glares at her through the mirror.

"I don't like tight places."

"Wow, that's surprising." She sarcastically remarks.

"I hope we find a hotel, or at least a bed and breakfast soon. I'm getting tired, and it wouldn't be a good idea to sleep in the van." Rachel says. Santana rolls her eyes.

"You really think a place like this has a bed and breakfast?" Rachel just shrugs. Suddenly the car slows down. Puck glares at the speedometer and taps it a few times.

"What's wrong?" Finn asks.

"We've been leaking fuel." He groans.

"How can that happen this is a rental?" Puck bangs on the steering wheel as the come to a complete stop.

"This is bullshit!" He screams, frustrated.

"I bet it was that kid." Santana jumps in. They all look at her confused. She rolls her eyes. "Remember his name was Ben, I think. He was looking at the front of the car." She reminds them.

"Why would he do that?" Rachel asks. Santana shrugs.

"How should I know? Those guy were creepy as fuck, though. Did you see the way that one, what was his name?"

"Paul." Quinn answers.

"Yeah, Paul. Did you see the way he was looking at us? Made the hairs on my neck stand up." Puck huffs.

"What do we do now? We're still in the woods, so I doubt any of us still have service. And who would we call?"

"If those creeps show up again, we run." Santana says.

"It's too dark to do anything." Quinn says. "We'll have to wait until morning." Puck groans again. Rachel also doesn't like the idea.

"We better lock the doors. I know there's a slim chance for anyone to be out here, but Santana is right, those men gave me the creeps. We shouldn't take our chances." Puck locks all the doors with an automatic lock on his door.

"Can someone hand me my coat?" He asks. "It might get chilly."

Quinn reaches behind her, and passes up everyone's jackets. Puck and Finn adjusts their seats so their laying back more, to make it more comfortable for them to sleep in. Rachel lays across the seat behind them, in a fetal position. Since Santana and Quinn can't both fit on the seat, Santana volunteers to lay on the floor, using her bag as a pillow.

"Goodnight, San." Quinn whispers down to the Latina. Santana smiles up at her.

"Night, Q."

* * *

Quinn jumps, hearing something outside the van. She sits up and looks around, but only finds darkness. It's pitch black in the woods without any street lights.

"San." She whispers out. "Santana." She tries again.

The Latina whimpers in her sleep, but doesn't wake up. Quinn blindly slips off the seat, and on to the floor. She feels for Santana, then lays down next to her, making her the big spoon. She can't fall back asleep though. She keeps hearing noises outside.

Santana moves in her sleep, turning in Quinn's arms and cuddles into her chest. The blonde smiles, and strokes her friend's hair. She doesn't know how long she's had a crush on the brunette, but she does know that she's falling hard for her.

Suddenly Quinn sees a light through the window in front of them. It looks like a small flashlight, but she can't see anything else. She squints her eyes, trying to see if anyone is outside, when she sees a figure walking towards the van. The face isn't visible, but it's clearly a man in hunting gear. It isn't until the reach the window, does she see his face. Paul. Quinn screams waking everyone up.

"What the hell." Puck blindly reaches out to the key still in the ignition, then turns it bringing the lifts on in the van.

"Q, what's wrong? What did you see?" Santana asks in concern, rubbing her friends lower back.

"I saw him. He was there, I don't know where he is now."

"Who?" Finn asks. Quinn looks away from the window.

"Paul. I couldn't sleep, noises were keeping me up. So, I-I came down to lay with Santana. Then I saw a flashlight through the window and that's when I saw him." Quinn lays her head on Santana's shoulder, hiding her face in the brunette's neck.

"Rachel, can you hand me my bag? It's under your seat." Puck asks. Rachel leans down to pick it up, then passes it to him. Confused, they watch him dig through it. He pulls out a taser gun.

"Dude, where did you get that?" He shrugs.

"Stole it off a dumb cop sophomore year. I never had a reason to use it until now. No way I was going on this trip without some kind of protection." He explains. "I'm gonna see if the crazy prick is still out there. This will only knock him out for a while, but maybe he has a cell phone on him that has service."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Rachel asks. He shrugs.

"What else could we do?" She bites her lip. "I'm seriously asking you what else we can do. That guy is huge, I'm not even sure I can get him with this, or if it'll even work." Santana and Quinn get off the floor, and go back in their seat. Santana glares at him.

"Then how is that going to help?" He sighs.

"It's not like I could get a gun. Does anyone have any suggestions?" They take a moment to think when the lights go out. Puck reaches above him to turn them back on.

"Sorry, dude. I got nothing." Finn apologizes.

"Alright, does anyone at least have a flashlight?" Rachel gasps.

"Yes, I have a little one on my key chain. Quinn, can you pass me my bag, please?" Quinn gets the short brunette her bag, and passes it to her. Rachel digs into her bag, and pulls out a key chain.

"Whoa, you think you got enough key chains?" Puck asks. Rachel rolls his eyes.

"I just really like key chains. I know the weight of them is bad to have in your house keys, but I haven't had a problem with them." She says looking for the flash light. "Here it is." Rachel unhooks it, then gives it to Puck. He glares at it.

"This is your flashlight?" She shrugs.

"That's all we have." He sighs.

"Fine."

"I wanna go with you." Finn says, unlocking his door. Puck locks it again, and he turns around glaring at him. "What the hell?"

"Stay here with the girls. Who knows if the freak is alone. What if they want us to go out together?" Santana rolls her eyes.

"Right, we're the damsels in distress."

"That's not what I mean. You'll out number them more if Finn stays. And Rachel is kind of useless, so it would actually be you and Quinn against freak number two and that kid." Rachel scoffs. "No offense, but they're more athletic than you from Cheerios."

"He's got a point." Finn says. Rachel sits back in her seat, sulking.

"Alright, I'm gonna go out there. Lock the doors." Puck unlocks his door to get out, Finn locks it again. They watch him disappear in the dark, towards the woods.

"This is making me nervous." Quinn says starring out the window. Santana wraps her arm around her shoulders.

"Just don't think of the worst. It's Puck, he'll be fine." Quinn smiles at her in appreciation.

* * *

It's been ten minutes and Puck still hasn't returned. They're all nervous, and anxious.

"Someone should go out there, right?" Finn asks no one is particular.

"He said not to." Rachel reminds him.

"What if he's hurt?"

"We don't have another flashlight, how will you find him in the dark?" Santana asks. Finn sighs.

"I feel helpless. What's taking him so long?" He whines.

"Maybe Quinn was just seeing things, and Puck is trying to play a joke on us." Rachel suggests. Santana glares at her.

"Quinn doesn't lie, hobbit." She defends the blonde.

"Well, why hasn't he returned yet?"

"How the hell am I supposed to know?" Santana shoots back. Finn rolls down his window, squinting in the dark.

"I think I see something. Does that look like a light to you?" He asks pointing towards the woods. The girls look out to see what he's referring to.

"It's too dull to be a flashlight." Quinn notes. "It look like it's reflecting light from somewhere else." Finn unlocks his door, and opens it slowly.

"Where do you think you're going?" Rachel asks in a harsh whisper.

"I'm staying by the van, don't worry. I just wanna get a closer look." He narrows his eyes at the light, as he slowly walks closer to it.

"Should I lock the door?" Rachel asks.

"No, he won't be able to get back in if he has to run." Santana answers. Finn stops at the edge of the woods, so he's still in sight.

"Is anyone there? Puck, is that you?" He calls out. No response. "This isn't funny anymore, dude. You're scaring the girls." Still no response. "Puck." He calls out again, when Ben walks out from behind a tree, in his hunting gear. The light had been his reflected vest. Finn shifts nervously between his feet. "Hey, uh what are you doing out here?"

"Hunting." He answers, holding up a small, very sharp hunting knife.

"I didn't think anyone hunts this late." Finn says, clearly nervous. Ben shrugs.

"This is the only time we can hunt. Don't wanna get caught." Finn narrows his eyes, confused.

"Why would you get caught?" Ben doesn't answer. He avoids his gaze, looking at the ground, clutching the knife in his hand.

"I-I'm sorry."

Finn is still confused, but before he could ask why he's apologizing, Ben catches him off guard. He strides towards him, and stabs his left leg. Finn yells in pain. The girls in the van yell with him, in shock. Finn falls to the ground. Ben pulls out the knife, then stabs his other leg.

"Ugh, fuck!" Ben runs away, and the girls run out of the van to Finn. Rachel and Quinn kneel beside him, while Santana looks around in the dark, in case anyone is still out there with them. "Ugh, my legs!" Finn screams in pain.

"There's a lot of blood. I don't think he can walk." Rachel says, crying.

"We don't even have a first aid kit." Quinn says.

"Use my shirt then." Santana unbuttons her plaid shirt, and takes it off, leaving her in just a tank top, and she rips the sleeves off. "Tie these around his legs to stop the bleeding." She hands one each to Quinn and Rachel. Finn screams in pain as they tie them to his leg.

"What are we going to do? He can't walk, and we have no idea where Puck is." Rachel asks, panicking a little.

"We'll have to split up." Santana answers. "One of us will stay with Finn by the van, while the other two look for Puck. My guess is he's in the woods somewhere." Rachel sighs.

"I don't like this." Santana shrugs.

"We have no other choice. Come on, help me get him to the van."

Quinn and Rachel stand up. Santana and Quinn help Finn stand. Again, he screams out in pain as they put his arms around their shoulders. Slowly they walk to the van, and help him sit on the floor of the car in the back, so he's sitting on the edge.

"So, um Rachel, I'm guessing you want to stay here with Finn." Santana says more of a statement than a question. She nods.

"With Finn hurt, you're going to need something to protect yourself." Quinn tells her.

"I used to have mace on my key chain, I ran out. I don't think it would help anyway, Finn can't run." Santana walks towards where Finn was stabbed, and bends over to pick up the flash light, when she sees the knife, covered with Finn's blood. She wipes the blade on her jeans then returns to the van.

"Here." She holds it out to Rachel. The brunette eyes it, skeptically.

"Is that the knife he just stabbed Finn with?" Santana nods.

"I think the idiot dropped it." She sighs, rolling her eyes as Rachel still doesn't take it. "It's either this or nothing, Rachel. Take what you can get." She huffs, reluctantly taking it from her.

"How are we going to contact each other?"

"We can't, our cell phones don't have service." Santana reminds her.

"Quinn's had one bar though." The blonde pulls out her phone from her pocket to check it.

"Still only one, I'll keep checking once we're in there. I still won't be able to call you because you don't have service, but I could always call the police." She nods.

"Be careful."

"You too." Quinn leans down for a hug, then addresses Finn. "Hang in there, ok?" He nods. Santana takes Quinn's hand, as they start to walk towards the woods.

"Wait!" Rachel calls out. They turn around confused. "Shouldn't you have something to protect yourselves too?"

"The knife is all we have."

"Then use what's in the woods." Finn tells them. Shocking the pair. "Use a heavy branch, or rock, anything. Me and my dad used to hunt a lot, and he would show me how to defend myself if I ever got separated from him." He explains. Santana nods, then tugs on Quinn's hand. Both of them hold each other tightly while Santana points the small light in front of them, as they walk into the dark woods.

* * *

Slowly they make their way through the woods. Even with the light, it's hard to see in front of them.

"Puck has to be somewhere close." Quinn says.

"Not if one of those freaks got to him. They're hunters, Q, they know these woods. Who knows what kind of freaky shit they're doing to him." Quinn shudders at the thought, and then something occurs to her.

"San."

"Hm?" She responds absentmindedly, looking around in the dark for their friend.

"I think they want us in the woods." Santana stops them from walking any further, and looks at Quinn confused. The blonde explains herself. "You just said it, they're hunters. But they never told us what they're hunting." Santana's eyes grow wide.

"Y-You think they lured us in here to kill us?"

"Finn was already stabbed, he can't walk. He's big and tall, and Puck is strong." She thinks out loud. "That's why they went after them first, to make us vulnerable." Santana looks back behind them.

"Should we go back?" Quinn shakes her head.

"Rachel has the knife, we need to find Puck."

"Right."

They continue to walk, but it seems their friend has disappeared. Getting tired, the girls decide to take a break, siting under a tree.

"What time is it?" Santana asks. Quinn takes out her phone.

"Almost three thirty in the morning." Santana groans. "I don't have any service." She says putting the phone back in her pocket.

"We should take shifts keeping watch, we need to get some rest. I'll take the first watch." Santana offers.

"You sure?" She nods. Quinn leans over, and surprises the Latina by kissing her cheek. "Goodnight, San." She lays her head on Santana's lap. Santana smiles down at her, and strokes the blonde's hair.

"Goodnight, Q."

As the hour passes, Santana hears noises throughout the woods, making her very alert. Most of which are animals, the others she thinks she's just imagining. Until she hears the distinct sound of a branch breaking under the weight of someone's foot. She picks up the flashlight and points it in every direction to find the source of the noise.

"Who's there?" No response. Then she hears it again, this time getting closer. "Answer me, asshole."

Santana points the light to her right, almost behind her, just in time to see a deer run off. She releases a breath she hadn't realized she was holding, knowing it wasn't one of the men they ran into earlier. She looks down at Quinn still sleeping, and decides to wake her friend up. They need to find Puck incase he's hurt, and Finn already needs medical attention. Feeling brave all of a sudden, Santana leans down to kiss Quinn's forehead.

"Q, come on, wake up. We have to find Puck. Finn is already hurt, he needs to go to the hospital." Quinn groans, then she yawns in her sleep before waking up. She looks around in the dark and sighs, disappointed.

"I was hoping it was just a nightmare." Santana flashes a weak smile, stroking Quinn's hair.

"I wish it was. Come on, we have to go." Quinn sits up and stretches. Santana stands up, then pulls Quinn with her.

"It's so hard to see in the dark. I don't even know where to look for him." Suddenly there's a bright light behind them. Quinn grabs tightly on to Santana's hand.

"Look what we found, boys! Time for the real hunting to begin!" They can't see his face, but they recognize the voice. Santana tugs on Quinn's hand.

"Run!" The girls blindly run further into the woods as Paul and Owen run after them.

"San, I can't see!"

"I can't either, but we have to keep going!"

They're not sure how long they run for, but Paul and Owen stay hot on their trail.

"We got some fast ones on our hands, Paul!"

The girls' lungs are screaming for air, and their muscles begging for them to stop running, their stamina is usually really good in practice, but this is different than any of their cheer practices. They don't run fast enough, they die.

Quinn glances back to Paul and Owen. They suddenly fall back, and run in different directions. She smirks, thinking they couldn't keep up with them. But it's cut short when the girls suddenly fall down a steep hill. Their hands disconnect as they both roll all the way to the bottom, hitting some rocks on the way. They're both unconscious when they finally stop.

*********Authors Note*********  
**Thoughts, concerns, questions?**


	2. Chapter 2

Wrong Turn

**Authors Note(I don't own any of the Glee characters) For my new followers, I do have a blog on tumblr, Quinntanaeg. You can ask me questions about my stories, or even random ones not related to them. Enjoy.**

**Wilhelm Wigworthy: Thank you, I'm glad you like it. I had a day off from work(like today) so I took advantage of my free time. Thanks for the review.**

**Guest Ashley: Thank you, I'm glad. Of course I'll continue.**

**Tubby14514: I agree, they're disgusting. You'll have to keep reading to find out(; Thanks for the review.**

**Marcela88: Thank you, I'm glad.**

**Guest: Thank you, I'm glad you enjoyed it. Of course.**

**Yanval: Lol, I will I promise.**

**Perhaps Glee: Glad you're enjoying it, thanks for the review.**

**Gleekforever12345: Glad you're enjoying it. I know, I felt bad writing it. You'll have to keep reading to find out what happens to everyone. Thanks for the review.**

**Rainbowbright108: I'm glad you like it. Of course. Thanks for the review.**

**Snowdrop1026: Lol, I'm sure something like this doesn't happen very often. It's just for the sake of the story. I'm still a newbie and have no idea what PMS on here stands for, haha. Thanks for the review.**

**Guest 2: Thank you, glad to see you're enjoying it. Lol, sorry.**

**Guest 3: Lol, I'm sorry. Thank you, glad you like it.**

**Guest 4: Thank you, I'm glad. Yeah, I don't think anyone is, and if you have trouble reading it, feel free to skip ahead. I don't want to give too much away, so I can't say who it'll be, and all I'll say about Quinntana being endgame is, they're my crackship. Don't worry too much about who will be endgame, just do me a favor and enjoy the story. That's one of the other things I don't like about Glee. The cast is always ensuring fans who will be endgame(mostly klainers) and it's not fun already knowing the ending, imo. Of course I'll keep writing, and I promise I won't forget about Cupid shot me. Thanks for the review.**

* * *

Chapter Two

Rachel paces in front of the van, while Finn remains seated inside, wincing every now and then from the pain.

"They're taking too long. What if something happened?"

"I'm worried about them as much as you are, but we're kind of helpless right now. All you have is a knife, you can't go looking for them in the dark without a light, and I can't walk." He reminds his girlfriend. Rachel huffs, sitting next to him.

"Do you think they found Puck?" He smirks, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"Yeah. Maybe they just decided to wait until morning to come back, or maybe they got lost." Rachel sighs.

"That doesn't make me feel better." He rubs her arm affectionately.

"I'm sorry, but like I said, there's nothing we can do right now. In the morning, right after we wake up, we can go look for them, ok?" Rachel is reluctant, but agrees. "Put the seat up, so we can get more comfortable in here."

Rachel reaches over to the side of the passenger seat. She pulls the lever to make the seat go back in its original position. Finn carefully scoots back, so he's leaning against the side of the driver's seat, then opens his arms with his signature grin.

"Cuddle with me." Rachel flashes a weak smile and is careful to lay on his chest. Finn warps his arm around her waist.

"You promise we'll look for them first thing in the morning?" He leans down to kiss her forehead.

"Promise."

"Do you think you can walk?" He sighs.

"I can try. If not, you have to promise me something." She looks up, confused. "Promise you'll go without me." She shakes her head.

"I can't leave you here by yourself." She argues.

"You have to. Because I know there's a chance they're hurt, and they're going to need your help. I know I said earlier that Quinn and Santana are more athletic than you, and it's true, but you're smart. I mean, not that they're not smart." Rachel chuckles as he starts to ramble.

"I know what you mean." He breathes a sigh of relief.

"So, you promise you'll do it?" Rachel pouts, laying back on his chest.

"I don't like it, but yes, I promise." Finn kisses the top of her head. Rachel looks towards the woods and bites her lip. "We should close the door." She suggests.

"I don't think they're around anymore. They're in the woods." Rachel sits up anyway, and closes the sliding door.

"I feel safer with it closed." She says settling back in her boyfriend's chest.

* * *

The next morning, Rachel wakes up very sore due to her position while sleeping. She yawns, then sits up to stretch. She looks down at Finn's legs to see if the bleeding has stopped. It's hard to tell. The sleeves to Santana's shirt are soaked with blood, and she's not sure if it's from the night before. It makes the brunette panic. Rachel looks up at Finn, he's still sleeping, but he's gotten pale. She strokes his hair in attempt to wake him up.

"Finn, wake up. Its morning, you promised we'd look for Quinn and Santana." She coaxes. He doesn't wake up, and it doesn't help her anxiety. "Finn, please wake up." He groans in response, and Rachel breathes a sigh of relief. He yawns, then slowly opens his eyes.

"Morning." He grins. Rachel lightly hits his shoulder. "Owe, what was that for?" She huffs.

"You scared me, Finn Hudson. Don't do that again. I thought you bleed out and died." He frowns, and gently guides Rachel down to his chest.

"I'm sorry, I was just really tired. I'm ok, I didn't mean to scare you." She sighs.

"I'm sorry too, I shouldn't have hit you. I guess I'll have to look for them alone." Finn creases her arm with the tips of his fingers.

"Yeah, I'm just too sore, and weak. If they do find us, I'll be a goner for sure." Rachel wraps her arm around his waist, and hugs him tightly.

"Don't say stuff like that, please."

"Sorry." They sit in silence for a few minutes. "Do you wanna eat before you leave? We don't have much, but it's better than not eating." Rachel sits up.

"Yeah. I'll bring some for Santana, Quinn and hopefully Puck."

"I got some in my bag. It's in the back."

Rachel climbs over the seats to get to the trunk, and retrieves his bag before returning to Finn. She opens it, and pulls out the few snacks he does have.

"These will have to be for them, I'll get my vegan snacks from my bag." Finn looks around the van for it.

"Where is it?" Rachel reaches under the seat.

"Here." She says, feeling around for it, then pulls it out. "I don't have any more than you do, so I can't eat much."

Rachel eats some of her snacks, and gives Finn what's left of the chips he was fighting over with Puck. After she's finished eating, Finn lets her drink the rest of his water, and she prepares to leave, getting the food and water. Then puts Finn's book bag on her back.

"Are you sure about this? I really don't like leaving you here." He creases her cheek.

"It's kind of pointless to ask not to worry about me. I know you too well." Rachel flashes a weak smile. "What I will ask, is to be brave, don't panic, and use your beautiful brain of yours. Can you do that for me?" Rachel's lip tremble's as she tries not to cry.

"I'll try." Finn shakes his head.

"You have to promise. I have to know you'll be ok, incase anything happens to me." Rachel chokes a sob, and Finn guides her into his chest, holding her tightly.

"I-I ca-an't lose y-you." He strokes her hair.

"But I can't lose you either. Rachel, you're a lot stronger than you give yourself credit for, what any of us give you credit for. I have faith in you, and you should have faith in yourself too." Rachel wipes her eyes, and calms down, then squeezes Finn before pulling out of the embrace.

"I love you." He smiles.

"I love you too." Rachel leans in for a long, loving kiss. "You have to go." Rachel gets a thought, and reaches over to the seat, where the knife is siting. She takes it, then silently holds it out to Finn. He frowns.

"You need it." She shakes her head.

"I'll use what's in the woods. Like you told Quinn and Santana. I'm not leaving you defense less." She argues. Finn sighs.

"Is this what you want?" She nods. Finn takes the knife from her, and they share one last kiss before Rachel cautiously goes out into the woods.

* * *

Quinn groans in pain, as she starts to regain consciousness. She notices it's now morning, the bright sun hurts her eyes, and she temporarily closes them, getting her eyes to readjust. Then she looks around for Santana. The brunette is a few feet away from her, still unconscious, and her right shoulder bleeding.

"San." She cries out. "Please be ok."

She whispers to herself as she starts to crawl over to her friend. Reaching her, Quinn sits on her knees, then winces. She has a cut on her left thigh. She sits down instead, with her left leg out. She holds on to her wound, then gently shakes Santana.

"San, please wake up." No response. Quinn looks around the area. All she sees are trees, no Owen, Paul, or Ben. She averts her attention back to Santana, crying, afraid her friend is seriously hurt.

"Wake up, Santana. I love you, please, wake up." She desperately pleads. Then trying something different, Quinn strokes the brunette's hair, and leans down to kiss her forehead. "San." She whispers.

Santana starts moving, and groans as she starts to wake. Quinn smiles through her tears, as she continues to stroke the Latina's hair. Santana's eyes flutter open, then shortly slam shut due to the sun. Quinn leans over her further to block it.

"San." She repeats louder. The brunette reopens her eyes. Quinn smiles down at her. "You scared me, I thought you weren't going to wake up." Santana stretches, but winces from the pain in her shoulder. "Careful, you're hurt. I think it was from a rock. I have a cut on my leg too." She explains. Santana clears her throat, suddenly realizing how dry it is.

"But you're ok?" She nods. "It's morning." Santana notes. "And they haven't killed us." Quinn shrugs.

"Let's not worry about that now. You're hurt." Quinn takes off her cardigan, and folds it to be used as a bondage. "Can you sit up?" Santana nods. Quinn leans back so she's able to get up. Slowly she sits up, putting most of her weight on her left hand. Quinn goes to wrap her cardigan around Santana's shoulder. But the brunette stops her.

"What about your leg?"

"It's just a cut." Santana huffs.

"So is mine. Here, give me." She says, holding out her hand. Quinn gives her the cardigan. Santana easily splits it in half, so they both can use it.

"Do you think Finn, Rachel and Puck are ok?" Santana shrugs, carefully wrapping the cardigan around Quinn's leg.

"I'm sure Rachel and Finn are fine. I'm not sure about Puck though. It's been hours since we've seen him." Quinn breaks down, crying. Santana gently hugs the blonde, assuming she's upset with the idea that Puck could be dead. "I-I'm sorry. I was just thinking out loud. He could be fine too, I mean, it's Puck." Quinn shakes her head, confusing her.

"I'm upset he might be hurt, but that's not why I'm crying." Still confused, Santana rubs her friends back to comfort her anyway. "I-I was just thinking, if it ha-ad been you, or if you get hurt m-more, I don't know w-what I would d-do." Santana kisses the top of her head. "I thought you were dead." She whispers.

"No, I'm ok. Don't think like that, ok?" Quinn wipes her eyes.

"I can't help it. Puck might be really hurt, or dead. Finn is hurt, now we both are. I just don't want anything to happen to you." Santana holds Quinn closer to her.

"I don't want anything to happen to you either, you're my best friend." Quinn slightly leans away from the embrace.

"I'm scared." Santana rubs her back some more.

"I know, I am too." She admits. Quinn nervously bites her lip.

"I have to tell you something, before it's too late." Santana nods, her heart beating fast against her chest in anticipation. Quinn creases her cheek. "I love you, San." She smiles.

"I love you too."

Quinn shakes her head, confusing her again. Instead of explaining herself though, Quinn leans closer to the Latina. Just as their lips are inches away from each other, they're interrupted by the sound of a branch breaking. Santana leans away, but holds on to the blonde's hand, while looking around for the source of the noise.

"Do you think it's them?" Quinn whispers.

"I don't know, but I don't want to stick around to find out." Santana stands up, then helps Quinn. "Can you walk?" She nods.

"Yeah, it doesn't hurt that bad. It's not even that deep. Yours is worse." She points out.

"Ok. We have to run."

Quinn has a limp, but she is still able to run.

"Get up early and you get rewarded, boys!" Owen yells behind them. Santana looks over her shoulder. Owen, Paul and Ben are running after them. She turns back around, and tries to run faster.

The two men and the teen are spread apart behind them. Owen directs Ben to run towards them, getting the girls to run in the same direction, like steering them the same way famers steer their cattle. The girls haven't noticed.

"Such pretty girls!" Paul yells, making them cringe. They run after Quinn and Santana for a while, directing them along the way until they fall back again. Santana pulls them behind a large rock, both out of breath from the running.

"A-Are the-ey still the-ere?" Santana asks. Quinn pokes her head out. They're gone.

"No." She leans back against the rock. "That's the second time they did that." She thinks out loud. Santana shrugs, still catching her breath.

"So? They're freaks, freaks are weird." Quinn shakes her head.

"They're doing it on purpose." Santana looks at her confused.

"What's the point of just chasing us around the woods?" She shrugs.

"I don't know yet." Santana sits beside the blonde, and lays her head on her shoulder.

"Do you think Rachel would come out here and try to find us?" She asks.

"Yeah, it's Rachel." Quinn answers like it's obvious. Santana just hums in response. "We really have to find Puck. I'm really starting to worry now." Santana looks around the woods.

"We're in the woods for fuck sake. There's only so many places he could hide. Behind a rock or a tree." Quinn bites her lip, rethinking what Santana has just said.

"Or so many places they could hide him." Again, she confuses the brunette. "Think about it. They're locals, they hunt a lot, so they know these woods better than us. Maybe they have some kind of tree house to hunt in. We should start looking in the trees." Santana smiles.

"You're a genius." Quinn blushes, looking down at her lap.

* * *

Rachel has been walking through the woods for a while, and hasn't come across any signs of life, not even a squirrel. She thought she heard yelling, but it came from too far away to actually know what was being said. What she does know is who it was. Realizing looking for her friends in the woods without anyway of contacting them, wasn't very smart. So, she rests on a fallen tree.

"I'm such a stupid girl going into the woods, and leaving Finn." She tells herself. "I have no idea what I'm doing. I can't find them on my own." She rants.

Suddenly she hears what sounds like someone coughing, making her very alert. "Hello?" She calls out. No response. Rachel gets up to investigate. Still no sound, and she's starting to think she's just hearing things.

"Is anyone there? I know I heard you."

She calls out again. This time she gets a response of more coughing. Rachel turns her head, hearing where it's coming from, but doesn't see anything. She squints her eyes as the coughing continues. Then she sees it. Under a heavy amount of leaves, branches and even some dirt, is a boot.

"Puck?" Rachel rushes over to him, and starts removing everything off him. Puck winces in pain, clutching his side, and coughs again. She gasps. "You're hurt. How long have you been here?'

"I-I don't know. I must h-have passed out. I-I just remember running into Owen, I think his name is. He stabbed me, and I-I think Paul hit me over the head with something." Rachel takes off the book bag, and takes out a small bottle of water.

"Can you sit up?" Wincing, he slowly sits up with Rachel's help. "Just take sips." She says handing him the bottle. Puck takes more than a few sips. He's thirsty and his throat is dry.

"Thanks." She nods, then puts the rest in the bag. "Where's everyone else?" She takes a deep breath.

"Finn is waiting in the van, but he's hurt." Puck frowns.

"How bad?"

"I don't know who it was, he didn't tell us, but someone stabbed his legs." Puck groans. "Before I left him, he looked pale, I don't know how much blood he's lost." She says, her voice wavering, as she tries not to cry. Puck looks angry, but he doesn't want to lash out on the wrong person.

"What about Quinn and Santana?" Rachel sniffles, and wipes her eyes before answering.

"After Finn got hurt, it was decided someone had to look for you. We couldn't all go together, and no one could look on their own." She explains. "So, I stayed with Finn. Santana and Quinn went looking for you, but they obviously got hurt or lost." Puck huffs, growing more worried and more frustrated.

"We have to find them. These guys are fucking crazy. I think they purposely tampered with the van, and then lured us in the woods." Rachel also becomes even more worried.

"Why would they do that?" He sighs.

"Let's just find Quinn and Santana before we find out, ok?" Rachel nods, then becomes curious.

"What happened to your taser gun?" Puck scoffs.

"Bastard knocked it right out of my hand before I was able to use it. Then he stabbed me." He explains. "Come on, we should get moving. Help me up?" Rachel stands, then helps Puck to his feet, letting him use her as a crutch.

* * *

Puck limps through the woods, as Rachel tries to hold most of his weight. It's only been a few minutes of walking, but they're both tired, hungry, and thirsty. They would be hot as well, but the trees has been blocking the sun.

"We can't walk any further. You're still bleeding out, I'm basically walking for you, and I'm exhausted."

Puck groans. He doesn't want to give up looking for his friends, but he knows the short brunette is right. He's not going to be able to help anyone with his injury. Rachel finds them a log to sit on, and helps lower Puck on to it, then with a tired sigh, sits on it next to him.

"Do you have any more water?" She nods then fishes out a bottle from Finn's bag, and hands it to him. "Thanks." Rachel grabs one for herself, then a bag of chips and shares them with Puck.

"It'll be hours before we find them." She thinks out loud. "Or we may not find them at all." Puck glares at her.

"Don't think like that." She sighs, defeated.

"I'm sorry, I'm just being realistic. You saw how big these woods are. We have no idea how far into them they are, and I don't even know how far away from the road we are. It's so confusing with all these trees around, it all looks the same." Puck looks around the area, feeling angry and helpless at the same time.

"We have to try."

"I know, I didn't mean it like that. It's just, you're hurt. I can't hold you up anymore, I'm not very strong." She reminds him.

"Do you have anything in the bag I can use to patch this up or something?" Rachel looks through the book bag, but only pulls out more food, a few more water bottles, and one of Finn's extra shirts she must have forgotten to take out.

"This will work." He says taking the shirt from her. Puck rips the bottom part to it, into two pieces, so he's able to wrap it around his waist. He winces in pain as he ties it, from the pressure on the wound.

"How much further do you think you can go?" He shrugs.

"I'll go as far as I can."

Rachel and Puck are so distracted from their conversation, they don't hear the two men creeping behind them, caring their guns by their sides, until it's too late.

"Well, well, well. Look like the boy is alive after all." Owen says, causing them both to turn around. Puck glares at them.

"You're both fucking sick." Owen laughs, Paul just smirks.

"We just like to have some fun, and we love to hunt." Rachel scoffs, crossing her arms in response. Puck narrows his eyes.

"Is that what you call it? Hunting?" Owen shrugs.

"We're out in the woods, and we're chasing you. What would you call it?" Rachel shakes her head in disgust.

"How about murder, you sick!" Puck yells at him, stepping forward, but he's cut off by the sound of a gun. Rachel screams, as he falls to the ground on his stomach. She kneels beside him, crying.

"Puck, you have to hang on. We still have to look for Quinn and Santana." She reminds him, while trying not to break down completely in front of the men.

"I really love the chasing." Owen says. "It's my favorite part, but I gotten really tired of him. He had to be the first to go." Rachel breaks down, not caring anymore that they're there.

"Ple-ease, P-Puck." She whispers. Owen laughs, and Paul chuckles.

"Girl, you better run." Rachel gasps, looking up at the men. She shakes her head. "I said, run!" She jumps as he raises his voice. Then she quickly grabs Finn's bag, and runs further in the woods, not paying attention to which direction she's going. Owen and Paul are yelling, and hollering in joy behind her.

* * *

Finn has never been more scared, or worried in his whole life. Rachel has been gone for far too long, and there has been no signs of his other friends, or the men that have been harassing them. The pain in his legs are gone. But he doesn't think that's a good thing.

He feels himself getting weaker. He drank all of the water Rachel has left for him already. He's tried getting service on his cell phone, but now he stopped trying. And he can't move to walk down the road to get help himself. His eyes are closed, he's always so tired now. Though he hears someone approach the van, giving him some hope it's one of his friends, or even a policeman.

"I'm sorry."

Finn doesn't recognize the voice. He opens his eyes slowly, and sees Ben standing outside the van, with his hand behind his back. Rachel left the door open when she left, and Finn didn't want to close it.

"You stabbed me." Ben nods, looking down at the pavement.

"I-I know. I-I didn't want to. I don't want to do any of this. M-My father, and my uncle will kill me if I don't." He explains himself. Finn sighs. Now feeling sorry for the younger boy.

"Owen is your dad, isn't he?" Ben nods. "Why are they making you do this?"

"They said it'll m-make me a man. This is m-my first time h-hunting with them. They're p-planning on getting me to k-kill you, and l-lose my virginity to o-one of the girls. I-I-'m sorry." He repeats. Finn does his best to scoot away from the younger teen, but he bumps into the seat behind him.

"Y-You're going to k-kill me?" Ben finally looks up from the road, tears rolling down his cheeks.

"I-I don't want to. But it's either y-you or m-me." Finn whimpers, as he still tries to put a distance between them.

"P-Please, don't."

"If they don't see a body, I'm dead!" Ben pulls out a hand gun from behind his back. "You're dying anyway. I-I'll just be stopping your suffering." Finn weakly scoffs.

"Is that what you're going to tell yourself to get some sleep?" Ben groans.

"Fuck you! What would you do in my shoes, huh?! You don't know anything about me!" He steps forward, Finn tries to scoot back again. Ben sniffles, and wipes his eyes with his free hand.

"I told you, I don't want to do this." He says in a lower voice. "But I don't want to die." Finn silently cries, looking his killer straight in the eyes.

"I love you, Rachel." He whispers to himself. Ben squeezes the trigger, shooting Finn in the head. He screams, and getting his anger out, he punches and kicks the side of the van.

"I'm sorry."

He repeats for the last time. Ben then puts the safety back on, on his gun, and puts it in his back pocket. He climbs in the van, and grabs Finn by the ankles, dragging his heavy body out of the vehicle. It's difficult due to the taller boy's size, so he struggles to get him out. Once he does, he digs into the pocket of his hunting jacket, and fishes out a walkie-talkie.

"I got him." He says into it, then releases the button for someone to respond back.

"_That's my boy, I knew you could do it. Come back to base, and bring the body." _Ben groans, putting the walkie-talkie back in his pocket. Then he begins to drag Finn's body into the woods.

* * *

Quinn and Santana had been walking slowly, while looking up in the trees for a hunting tree house they're assuming the men have, until they hear an echo of a gunshot go off. The girls freeze, holding their breaths.

"San." Quinn breathes out, reaching for Santana's hand. They wait in silence for another. "Do you think they found Rachel?" Santana shrugs.

"It could just as easily be Puck." She reminds her. Quinn breaks down again, crying.

"I-I just wanted to ha-ave fun with my friends, and I-I wanted to tell you." Quinn stops herself, realizing what she was about to admit. Santana looks at her curiously, and takes a step forward.

"Tell me what?" Quinn sighs, wiping her eyes with a sniffle. Santana creases the back of the blonde's hand with her thumb, waiting for an explanation. Quinn licks her dry lips, nervous to tell her friend her secret.

"I-I wanted to tell you." She starts to say when another gunshot is heard in the distance, cutting her off. The girls look around the area, as if they'll be able to see anything.

"You can tell me later. They're either hurting or killing or friends, we need to get the fuck out of here." Santana starts to walk away from the direction they heard the shots come from, but Quinn pulls her back.

"We can't keep walking further in the woods when Rachel and possibly Puck are trying to keep up with us. We have to find a safe place, and stay there until they find us." Santana sighs, looking around them, then spots what looks to be a cave.

"Over there should be safe. Maybe we'll find some rocks, like Finn said to protect ourselves with." She nods, as they start to walk over towards the cave. Once they reach it, Quinn peaks inside.

"It's really dark in there. I don't think we'll be finding any rocks." Santana shrugs.

"Better than nothing. I don't feel safe being out in the open like we have been. Especially now that we know they have a gun." Santana goes in first. Blindly feeling around, before deciding on a good spot to sit. She uses the wall to guide herself onto the floor. "It's ok, Quinn." She reassures her friend. "Just follow my voice."

Quinn is hesitant at first, before going inside. She follows Santana as she directs her where to go, as she's able to see her shadow. Then Quinn slides down the wall like the Latina had, and sits next to her, and lays her head on her uninjured shoulder.

"Do you think we're going to make it out of these woods?" Quinn asks in almost a whisper. Santana takes her hand, and creases the back of it.

"I'll make sure we do." She says with so much determination.

"I want to make it to graduation. I want you to make it to graduation. I want to go to college, I want to get a good job, a beautiful home to go to at the end of the day, and I want you there with me." Santana smiles down at her.

"You want us to be roommates?" Quinn bites her lip. She wants Santana to be more than just her roommate. She wants her to be her bride. But her fear of Santana rejecting her is stopping her from telling the Latina.

"Yeah." She finally answers. "Where do you wanna live if we get out of here?"

"We will get out of here." Santana corrects her. "And I wanna be where ever you are." Quinn bashfully smiles, then gets an idea. Maybe testing the idea of them will give her an answer of Santana's feelings for her.

"What would happen if we meet someone?" Santana furrows her brows confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Hypothetically, when we're living together, and you start dating, or I start dating, would we still live together?"

"Of course." She says without hesitation.

"But say for argument sake you want to marry this girl, would we still live together?"

Santana sighs. She really wants to tell Quinn it's her she wants to date, and it's her she sees marring. But she knows the blonde is straight. Marring her would only happen in her dreams.

"I-I guess we couldn't live together then."

Quinn frowns. Of course Santana wouldn't want to live with her, being happy with her fiancée, she wouldn't want a third wheel around.

"We would still keep in touch, right?" Santana flashes a weak smile.

"Of course we would. We'll always be best friends, Q." She reassures the blonde. Quinn wraps her arm around Santana's waist, with a tired sigh.

"I'm so tired." Santana wraps her arm around her friend, pulling her closer as she does.

"Sleep. I'll keep watch." Quinn hides her face in the brunette's neck, breathing in her scent. "How is your leg, still in pain?" Quinn shakes her head.

"Not really. I told you it's not that bad." She says, closing her eyes. "How about your shoulder?"

"Still hurts like a bitch." Quinn snorts. Santana strokes Quinn's hair, coaxing her to sleep.

"Sleep, Q. You need to rest."

* * *

Since she doesn't have a watch, Santana can only guess what time it is now, but it's just starting to get dark. Her stomach growls. Since they both haven't eaten all day, she thinks they should go out and look for something to eat now. Maybe they find some berries. Santana starts to gently shake Quinn awake.

"Q, wake up. It's getting dark, and I'm starving. I think we should try to find something to eat." Quinn groans, trying to burrow even further into Santana.

"Sleepy." The brunette smiles, rubbing her back now.

"I know, but we have to eat too. When those freaks find us again, we're gonna have to be able to run." Quinn yawns, then finally sits up and stretches.

"Where could we find food?"

"I'm sure there's some berries around. It's better than nothing." She says standing up. Quinn copies her, and blindly reaches out to her hand. "We'll stay close to the cave, so we'll have somewhere to run to."

They leave their safe place, and go back out into the woods. Looking around the area, they don't see any bushes, only trees.

"What if the berries, aren't close enough to the cave?" Santana shrugs.

"Then we'll have to find another spot that is safe enough." Quinn bites her lip, uncertain about leaving. Santana tugs on her hand, getting her attention. "We have no other choice. I know you're hungry. I heard your stomach while you were sleeping."

They walk away from the small cave to search for berries that possibly might not be there. Santana counts how many miles away from their safe place. She counts four, until they find a few bushes full of blueberries.

"I knew there had to be some around here. We're in the fucking woods."

They both eagerly rush over to the bushes and start picking a handful, then eat them all in one sitting.

"Too bad we don't have anything to drink." Quinn thinks out loud. Santana sighs.

"We have some in the van. We didn't real think it through before we came out here." Santana continues to pick berries until she has a handful, and eagerly eats them all. Quinn wipes the juice from her chin.

"We also didn't think we would be chased further into the woods. We just wanted to find Puck." Santana sighs.

"Yeah." They continue to eat until they think they've had enough.

"We don't have anything to carry these in, do we?" Santana groans, shaking her head. "Maybe we can just come back when we're hungry."

"No, we're supposed to be getting out of here."

"But we also agreed to stay in one place, so Rachel and Puck can catch up to us." Santana runs her fingers through her now dirty hair from their fall the night before.

"Q, you know it's possible they both might be dead." Quinn shakes her head, as tears roll down her face.

"But you agreed we'd stay. They need to find us." Santana sighs.

"You were so sure they're still alive, but we don't know if they are."

"Exactly, Santana. We don't know if they're alive or not. We'll find out when they catch up to us." Santana bites her lip. She wants to be realistic, but she doesn't want to argue with Quinn either. "Please." She huffs. Quinn's pout and puppy dog eyes are her kryptonite.

"Ok. We'll go back to the cave, but there's still a chance they won't find us. We're pretty far out from the road." Quinn shrugs.

"I just can't keep going." Santana nods, understanding Quinn wants them to stay together. She wants the same, but the chances of their friends being alive, let alone finding them are slim.

"Let's go then. I don't want to be out here in the dark." Santana takes Quinn's hand, returning to the cave.

* * *

Rachel runs until she can't anymore. She collapses on the ground and sobs. She just watched her friend get killed. She and Puck weren't always close, but during their junior year things changed when they bonded over wanting to win Regionals. Puck wanted to get better for their friends and teammates, so he asked Rachel for help.

She cries until she realizes Owen and Paul had been running after her. She looks around, but doesn't see anyone.

"That's weird." She says to herself. "They were just right behind me."

Her stomach suddenly growls, taking her out of her thoughts. Last time she ate, she shared a bag of chips with Puck, since she was all out of her snacks, and it wasn't much. There are other snacks in the bag, but those are for Santana and Quinn, she can't eat them.

Instead she starts looking around for some berries, or anything else she could possibly find in the woods. She's never been camping before, so she's not exactly sure what could be in the woods, but figures it doesn't hurt to look, but all she sees are trees. Rachel huffs in defeat.

Being alone in the quiet, makes Rachel think about Finn. She hopes he's ok. Maybe someone drove by, and saw the van, and now they're on their way to the hospital, and maybe they sent the police. Of course she realizes it's just wishful thinking, but it's better than thinking her boyfriend could be dead.

She hears shuffling of feet behind her, and jumps, turning around to face whatever or whoever is behind her. She panics, seeing a huge black bear. It's just smelling around for food, but Rachel knows once he spots her, it'll get angry and territorial.

Slowly she stands up, then starts to back away, keeping her eye on the large animal while doing so. Since she can't see where she's going though, Rachel trips over a tree root and falls backward, getting the bears attention. She holds her breath as the animal looks up at her, and growls.

Rachel quickly gets back on her feet and runs the opposite direction. The bear chases her for about a half a mile before getting distracted by a few blueberry bushes. So, Rachel continues to run just to keep a safe distance between herself and the bear.

Her lungs are gasping for air, but she continues to run, when out of nowhere she finds herself in a trap. Rachel falls again, with a piece of rope now tied around her ankle. She looks around the ground for something sharp, but fails to find anything. Then suddenly she is being dragged. Rachel claws at the dirt ground for friction to pull herself away from whoever is pulling on the other end.

When she does finally come to a stop, Rachel turns to see no one had been pulling on it at all. The rope is rigged to some kind of machine. She connects it to Owen and Paul. They must hunt in these woods all the time, and have placed the machine there, intended for catching something. Again, she looks around for something sharp. This time she finds a rock, and cuts herself free.

Rachel crawls closer to the machine to examine it. Wondering why any professional hunter would use such a thing to catch an animal.

"This wouldn't be helpful to anyone at all. An animal could easily get out of it, as much as I did."

She continues to talk to herself. A noise takes Rachel's attention away from the machine. The brunette swears it sounded like a cough, but she doesn't see anyone. Though, it is darker out now, she would at least see a shadow. Now realizing how dark it's gotten, she starts looking around for some kind of shelter. Not finding any, Rachel decides she'll have to stay out in the open, and hope Owen, Paul or Ben find her.

* * *

Santana and Quinn both jump, hearing someone scream over what sounds like a bear growling.

"San, do you think that could be Rachel?" Quinn asks hopefully.

"I don't know. It sounds like it." They sit in silence for a few moments, trying to hear it again. But all they hear is grunts from the bear.

"Maybe we should go see." Quinn goes to stand up, but Santana pulls her back down.

"No, stay here." Quinn frowns.

"But, it could be Rachel. What if she's hurt? We came in here so she can catch up to us." Santana shakes her head.

"It's darker outside now, and I'm not going anywhere near that bear." Quinn sighs, knowing the brunette is right.

"This is crazy. If they're going to kill us, why not do it already?" Santana shrugs.

"You said it, they like to hunt. Maybe the chase is fun for them." Quinn cringes.

"That's just insane." Santana leans over Quinn to see if the bear is still outside, then quickly leans back against the wall of the cave. "What?"

"The bear is still out there, eating all our berries." She grumbles, crossing her arms. Quinn snorts, rolling her eyes.

"Technically they're not our berries." She reminds her. "They're out in the woods for anyone to have." Santana scoffs.

"But that's all the food we do have. That stupid bear could find food somewhere else." She pouts. Despite their situation, Quinn finds that Santana can still make her laugh, making her fall for the brunette even more. She bumps her shoulder with the Latina.

"Don't be such a baby." Santana narrows her eyes at her, still pouting.

"I'm not. I'm still hungry and that fucking bear is gonna eat all of it." Again, she rolls her eyes at how dramatic her friend is being.

"I doubt that. But even if it does, we'll just find some more. These woods are big, I'm sure we'll find some more." She reassures her. Santana huffs.

"We better. Snix is about to make an appearance, and I can't tam her when she's hungry." Quinn chuckles. Santana glares at her. "Something funny?" Quinn tries to cover it, biting her lip. But she still can't help it, and laughs anyway. Santana continues to glare at her.

"I'm sorry, San, but you're about as intimidating as a Chihuahua." Santana scoffs.

"Am not." Quinn continues to laugh.

"Are too." Santana gets over being called a rat dog and smirks, realizing this is the first time in hours she's seen the blonde smile, and she wants it to last.

"Take it back." Quinn sees that Santana isn't actually mad anymore, and shakes her head no. Santana leans over and start tickling the blonde's sides, making her laugh. "Take it back, blondie."

"N-No."

She manages to get out between laughing so hard. Santana continues to tickle her friend, until she falls back, making her land on top of Quinn. Santana then stops, and just smiles down at the blonde, noticing how close their faces are. She wants nothing more than to close the gap, but she can't. Suddenly Quinn starts to squirm. Thinking she's her, Santana slides off the blonde.

"Sorry." Quinn shakes her head.

"You didn't hurt me, I just feel something poking in my back." She says sitting up. Quinn feels around the ground, and her hand hits something. She wraps her hand around it, then picks it up, and holds it out toward the opening of the cave, using the moon as a light. It's a flashlight.

"Someone must have been in here before us." Santana says. Quinn turns on the light, pointing it inside the cave. They both gasp.

"This isn't a cave."

*********Authors Note*********

**I know, another cliffhanger, sorry. It got longer than I expected, had to end it there. Finn/Puck fans, please don't be mad at me. I have a plan of how I want this story to play out, and I honestly thought it was obvious who the interest was targeted at more. If not, I'm sorry I didn't make that clear. Maybe go back and re-read the first chapter. If that seems like I'm being mean, I didn't intend for it to be. Thoughts, concerns, questions?**


	3. Chapter 3

Wrong Turn

**Authors Note(I don't own any of the Glee characters) Warning: There is sexual assualt and violence in this chapter. If you can't read it, don't. I was going to update Cupid Shot me next, but I got inspiration for this. I didn't want to force myself to write for the other story, cause I don't want to just give you an update, I want it to be good. So, I hope any of you reading that isn't mad at me for making you wait a little longer. **

**Tubby14514: I love that you answered your own question, lol. You knew I was going to say that. Yes, I did hint at it, it's kind of part of the plot. That would be a twist. You'll have to read to find out, lol. (; Thanks for the review, I'm glad you're enjoying it, and I'm glad it's keeping you on your toes. As the author, that's my goal.**

**Ilovecorymonteith: I guess that means you like it. Thank you, I'm glad.**

**Lizfinchel: That's ok, you don't have to. But I did hint that they would die.**

**Silent12reader: No, I won't drag anything along. I know what you're talking about, and I don't like it either. Yeah, I think they're cute too. You'll have to read to find out what happens to Rachel and Ben. As far as where Quinn and Santana are, just keep in mind that you did say people can be psychotic(;**

**Guest: I have Finn listed as a main character, because he went on the trip, even if his presence in the story was short. You started reading this knowing one, or all of the characters could die, and I did hint at who it would be in the first chapter. There was no false hope.**

**Gleekforever12345: I know it's hard, but it was hinted at. If you're no longer intrested in the stroy, you don't have to continue reading. There are a lot of talented writes on this site, I'm sure you'll find an author who writes Finn centric FF's. (if that came of as sarcastic, I didn't inted for it to be)**

**Guest 2: Thank you, I'm glad you like it. I understand, it's sad when a character dies. Lol, sorry about the cliffhanger, but I had to end it there. Enjoy the update.**

**Mery: Thank you. As a writer, that makes me smile. That was my plan, lol. I'm getting more reviews saying they don't want anyhting to happen to Quinn or Santana, it's not just you, don't worry. I do too.**

**Palmtree4665: I'm glad you like it, enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter Three

Quinn's hand starts to shake, as they both look on in shock. What they thought was a cave, is actually a large, metal shed. The trees and tall grass, made it look like a cave from the outside, and inside it had been too dark to see. Now that they can, they're terrified. In the back, the wall is covered with different kinds of hunting gear and guns.

"It's official. These guys are fucking insane." Santana says, not keeping her eyes off the guns. Quinn slowly starts to step back.

"We have to get out of here." Santana steps in front of her, and stops the blonde from walking out. "San, they weren't planning on us finding this. When they get here, they're going to kill us." She points out.

"But we're the ones with all the weapons. Grab a gun." Santana says, walking over to the wall.

"I have never shot a gun in my life." Quinn says, walking over to the brunette. Under the wall, is a table full of other weapons. Santana looks in one of the draws for some amo. She finds a box, and starts loading a hand gun. "How are we supposed to hide a gun from them?" Santana shrugs.

"We don't." Quinn shakes her head.

"I think it'll be better to surprise them." Santana sighs, biting her lip.

"They're small enough. We can tie them to our legs."

"With what?" Santana looks around the shed. Under the table, she spots a large chest.

"Help me pull this out. Maybe there's something in here."

Quinn puts the flashlight on the floor next to them, so they can still see. Both kneel in front of the chest, and start to pull on the handles. Neither expecting it to be so heavy, they struggle.

"What the hell is in this thing?" Santana asks.

They eventually pull it out enough to get it open. But when they do, they're in for another shock. Both girls cough, covering their mouths. Quinn even gets chocked up and cries. Inside the chest is a girl. Maybe a year or two younger than them.

She has her hands, and feet tied together. Her clothes are very dirty, and alomst falling off her body, which are also dirty, along with her hair. There's also blood covering her thighs, stomach, and her temple.

"I-Is she dead?" Quinn stutters. Santana's hand shakes, as she reaches out to check the young girls throat. Not feeling a pulse, she shakes her head. Quinn cries more in response.

"I don't think she died that long ago, though." Quinn examines the body, confused.

"What makes you say that?" She shrugs.

"She hasn't started to decompose yet. She's only a little stiff. I'm not a doctor, so I don't know exactly what day she died, but it was defiantly recent." Quinn nods, still in shock. Santana unties the girls hands and feet.

"What are you doing?"

"We can use them to die the guns to our legs." She explains.

"Isn't that tampering with evidence?" Quinn asks, uncertain. Santana sighs.

"I think so, but we have no other choice. I know you don't wanna join her."

Santana puts the safety on the gun she took, then pulls up her pant leg, and ties it to her right leg. Then she takes another hand gun, loads it, puts the safety on, then ties it to Quinn's thigh, under her dress. Surpirsing Quinn as she does, and her breath hitches as the Latina grazes her skin.

"There. Now let's get some sleep." Quinn eyes the open chest.

"I really don't feel comfortable sleeping in here now." Santana looks down at the young girl with a sigh.

"Help me put this back. It's too dark in here, you won't be able to see it, anyway."

Santana closes the top, and they both slide it back under the table. Then they lay on the floor, taking the flashlight with them by the door where they were earlier. Quinn lays on Santana's chest, wrapping her arm around her waist.

* * *

The next morning, the girls wake up sore from their position on the floor. They both stretch out their muslces with a yawn as they try to wake up.

"Today our focus is just finding Rachel, and getting out of these damn woods." Santana says. "They already think they have the uper hand on us, and we need to take advantage of it while we're out there."

"What about Finn and Puck?" Santana shrugs.

"I-I hate to say this, but I wouldn't be surprised if there were dead." Quinn narrows her eyes.

"So, we're just going to leave them here?" Santana shakes her head, holding the blonde's hand.

"We just can't spend our time looking for them, when there's a chance they're dead, Q." She says as gently and clamly as she can. Quinn shakes her head. "I don't like it either. But do you really want to spend more time in here, with those freaks chasing after us?" Quinn sighs in defeat.

"I feel like we're betraying them. Like, we don't care what happens to them." Santana rubs her thumb against the back of Quinn's hand.

"Of course we care, and they know that. Let's eat, find Rachel, and get the hell out of here, ok?" She nods, and then they both leave to eat. Santana breathes a sigh of relief seeing the bear didn't eat all of the berries. While they eat, both cautiously look around them, incase Owen, Paul and Ben try to sneak up on them.

"Do you think they'll show up?" Quinn asks.

"They always do. We should." Santana is cut off by a familiar scream.

"Rachel." Quinn says just before she runs off in the direction they heard the scream from. Santana yells the blonde's name as she runs after her.

"Quinn, wait!" She yells again.

Quinn is far ahead of her, and Santana is afraid something bad will happen to her best friend. She hasn't said it outloud, but that's her worst nightmare in all of this, losing Quinn. Not that her other friends don't matter, but she doesn't love them like she loves Quinn. Suddenly said blonde stops, causing Santana to run into her back.

"Wha-at? W-Why di-id you s-stop?" Santana asks, out of breath. Not getting an answer, Santana walks around her, and gasps, covering her mouth. Hanging from a tree by his ankles, is a dead Finn Hudson. Santana looks around for Rachel, and is surprised to not see her there.

"Th-They k-killed him." Quinn finally speaks up.

"Where's Rachel?" Santana asks, not keeping her eyes off Finn.

"I think I saw her run off. Ben was behind her, running in another direction. I think Owen was with him too." This gets Santana's attention. She steps closer to Quinn, and puts her hand on her shoulder.

"Where did you see them run to?"

"I-I can't belive he's dead, San. He was a jerk at times, but he didn't deserve this." Santana sighs.

"I know, sweetie. If we get help, we can give him justice. Those psychotic assholes will go to prison, but first you have to tell me where Ben and Owen ran off to." She pleads.

"Why?" Quinn asks, not taking her eyes off Finn.

"They're probably going to a cabin or something, somewhere they're staying. They probably have food and water, and a phone, we could call the police." Quinn turns her head with a sniffle.

"I think they went left, towards the field." She points toward the direction. Santana nods.

"Alright, let's go." Quinn pulls her by her wrist, confusing her.

"You said we would find Rachel first." Santana takes a deep breath, looking between the feild, and the direction Rachel possibly ran off to. As bad as Santana wants to get help, she knows she can't leave the shorter brunette.

"Ok, you're right, I did say that. Let's go find her."

* * *

Rachel wakes up in panic, fearing Paul, and Owen found her. But as she looks around, she realizes she's still alone, and breathes a sigh of relief. Her stomach growls, so she decides to find more berries to eat.

Rachel walks for what feels like miles, before she realizes there's a slim chance she'll find anymore. She leans against a tree, then slides down it, sitting on the ground with a tired sigh. Then Rachel closes her eyes, when she hears Owen and Ben. She quickly opens them, and uses the tree to stand, so she can run, but something Owen says stops her.

"Be a fucking man and help me get this giant ass kid on to the tree."

Rachel's breath hitches in her throat. He can't be talking about Finn, could he? But he has to be, she thinks. Puck is dead, and neither Santana or Quinn are tall enough to be referred to as a giant. She chokes a sob, covering her mouth. Why would they be hanging Finn from a tree? As quietly as she can, Rachel goes to investigate.

Both Ben and Owen are sitting on a tree branch, tying a thick rope to it, that is attached to Finn's ankles. Again, Rachel covers her mouth, this time so they won't hear her cry. Her boyfriend, the love of her life, they guy she planned on marrying is dead, hanging lifeless on a tree branch.

"This will lure the girls out of their hiding. I saw the dykes in our shed with our hunting gear last night, getting some more amo. We're going to let them think they have us blindsided. I'm sure they have our hand guns." Owen says. Rachel closes her eyes shut, hearing him talk about Santana and Quinn like that.

"H-How do you know they're dykes?" Ben timidly asks. Owen scoffs.

"I know a dyke when I see one."

She hears them climbing off the tree, and thinking they left, Rachel walks in the direction she heard them. Walking around the tree, she sees Ben walking away, then looks up at Finn, and screams, causing him to run back. Owen is too far ahead of him to catch up, so he goes alone. Without any warning, he tackles Rachel to the ground, and pins her.

"Let me go!" She yells. Ben holds tighter on to her wrists, then glances back to see his father still trying to catch up. And he notes he can't actually see them.

"I-I'm sorry about your friend, but I had no choice." She narrows her eyes.

"You did this?!" He straddles her.

"I had no choice!" He argues back. "They told me I have to become a man, with one of you girls." Rachel cries harder. Ben glances back up to his father. He's now yelling at him, but he can't understand what he's saying.

"I-I can't do it, though. K-Killing him was quick, and I could close my eyes, this is different. You have to run." Rachel looks at him in disbelief, and shock. He losens his hold on her, as Owen gets closer. "You have to make it look like you got away." She looks at him confused.

"If my father knows I just let you go, h-he'll kill me. Push me off you and run." He explains. "Keep going straight. You'll see pink ribbons on the trees, it'll lead you to the road." Rachel looks reluctant, shaking her head. Not that she doesn't want him to let her go, it just seems too good to be true.

"I can't leave my friends. I have food, they need my help." He groans, clenching his jaw.

"You can help them by going to the police. When you get to the street, take a right, then look for a dirt road." They both glance towards Owen. He's getting closer. "Please. I don't want to become my father, I can't do this anymore. Run."

Rachel finally pushes him off her, and runs away, feeling a mix of guilt, and deep sadness. When Owen does finally catch up, and out of breath, he looks around confused.

"You let her get away?" Ben looks at his feet.

"She's a lot stronger than she looks." Owen clentches his jaw, stepping closer to his son.

"Oh, is she?" Ben nods. Owen roughly grabs the back of his neck. "If she finds her way out of here, you're dead. I've been hunting for years, I'm not going to let my pussy of a son betray me." Ben winces. "You came with us for a reason, and you're going to follow through it. Lets go catch up with your uncle. It's going to happen tonight, if you like it or not."

* * *

They don't know how long it's been, but they're still trying to find Rachel. Santana's feet hurt, and she's starting to regret not exploring the field.

"Where the hell is she? I feel like this is a lost cause now, Q." Santana admits. Quinn sits under a tree with a defeated sigh. Santana sits next to her.

"I feel like we're never going to get out of here. Finn is dead, Puck probably is too, and we have no idea where Rachel is. I'm so scared, but I have you. She's all alone, San. What if they got to her, and hurt her?" Santana shakes her head, wraping her arm around the blonde's shoulders. Quinn lays her head on Santana's shoulder.

"We can't think like that. Rachel is small, but I think she can fight them off. And we're going to get out of here, I'll make sure of it." Quinn nods, wiping her eyes.

They take a few minutes to take a break. As Quinn looks around the area, she spots something blue not far from them, buried under a pile of leaves. She sits up to get a better look. Santana follows her line of vision, but doesn't see anything.

"What do you see?" She asks, squinting her eyes.

"I'm not sure." Quinn walks over to it, and brushes away the leaves. "It's Finn's book bag. How the hell did it get out here?" She asks Santana. The brunette shrugs.

"Rachel could have used it, right?" Quinn returns to her spot under the tree, and opens the bag. Santana moans seeing the snacks they bought days before, and grabs one of them. "Finally some real food." Quinn pulls out a bag of pretzels for herself, then digs in further and finds two bottles of water.

"There's water too." She says pulling them out. "We should share one, so we don't run out as quick." Santana nods, taking one of them from her. She takes a few gulps of it, then wipes her mouth with the back of her hand.

"What do you want to do after we eat? We could try to look for Rachel again, which is like trying to find a needle in a hay stack at this point. Or we can go back to the field and check it out." Quinn sighs, tyring to make a decision.

"Ok, hypothetcially say that there's some kind of cabin in the field. There's a chance they have a phone, but we're going to be walking into the lion's mouth, San. We'll be giving ourselves up to them, do you want to take that risk?" Santana sighs, running her fingers through her hair.

"If there's another way we can get help, I would love to hear it."

"There's an end to these woods, we just have to find it. You said to find Rachel first, then we can find a way out of here." Quinn argues back.

"I didn't realize how much distance is between us." She explains. "I thought we could find her, and we almost did, now she's no where to be found. If we spend the rest of our time looking, that's more time we spend in these damn woods, and that's more time we give those psychopaths to torture us." Quinn sighs, leaning her head back against the tree.

"I just feel so bad leaving her. And I'm scared what we'll find." Santana nods in understanding.

"I get it, sweetie, I do. But we have to be willing to take a risk, or we'll never get out of here, and I don't want anything to happen to you." Quinn opens her eyes, and flashes a weak smile. Then reaches out to hold Santana's hand.

"I don't want anything to happen to you either, San." She sighs.

"I know. Come on, I don't know what time it is, but I don't it to be dark when we get there."

* * *

Owen drags Ben to the small field. In the middle, a small cabin and Owen's truck. There's a long, narrow dirt road that leads to the highway behind it. Paul is inside the cabin, sharpening a knife at the kitchen table. Owen pushes Ben onto one of the chairs next to him.

"What did he do to piss you off?" He asks, not looking up from the hunting knife. Owen paces, running his hand through his hair.

"He let the dwarf get away. Said she's stronger than she looks." Paul scoffs, then looks over at the teen.

"Your little cousin could fight her off. What's wrong with you?" Owen strides over to the table, and slams his hands on it before Ben could answer.

"He's a fucking pussy, that's what's wrong. Makes me question if you really are my son." Ben avoids his gaze.

"She can't find her way out of the woods, could she?" Paul asks, getting a little worried. Owen glares at his son.

"If he didn't tell her how, she won't." Paul points the knife in Ben's direction.

"You better not have said a fucking word, you little shit. I'm not going back to prison, and you'll be there too you know, for killing that kid. They could trial you as an adult." Owen groans, pushing off the table, and starts to pace again.

"We're still pretty far into the woods. So, if she does know her way out, it will be morning by the time she reaches the road." He thinks out loud.

"Those other two bitches are still around too. We can have our fun with them, and Ben will finally become a man." Owen smirks.

"Let me sharpen my knife first."

He walks over to one of the draws, and takes out another hunting knife, along with a sharpening stone before sitting at the table. Once he's finished, he inspects the blade, making sure it's how he wants it.

"Do you have a plan?" Paul asks. Owen smirks.

"Of course I do. Come with me."

He roughly grabs his son by hi shirt, making sure he goes with them. Owen takes them to the tree, where Finn's body still hangs. He pushes Ben down, and starts cutting the rope, tied to Finn's ankle. Paul does the same to the other.

"Why are we cutting him down?"

"I know they saw the field as we were running earlier, before the other bitch showed up. They want out of these woods by now, so they're looking for it." Paul looks at him, still confused.

"They know where their friend's body is, and that the field is close to it. If they think they're lost, we can get to them before they find the cabin." Owen and Paul look at Ben, shocked. Then Owen smirks.

"That's my boy." Ben doesn't look too thrilled.

"If they're coming from that way though." Paul says pointing a head of them. "They're going to see the field before they reach this area." Owen nods.

"That's why we're tying him to another tree." Owen and Paul carry Finn's body to another tree, while Ben reluctantly follows. "Do we still have that hole we dug by those boulders over there?" Paul gins.

"Yes we do."

* * *

While running away, Rachel realizes she still has the food and water. The whole point of having it, was to take it to Santana and Quinn. So, she stops, and hides the bag under a pile of leaves, hoping they do find it before running again. She feels bad leaving them behind, but Ben was right, they need help, and the only way to do that it to get out of the woods.

Like Ben instructed, she follows the ribbons tied to the trees all the way out of the woods, and to the street. About a mile or two down the road, is their rental van, with the door still open, and a trail of Finn's blood. She cringes, looking away and takes a few deep breaths, remembering why she's there to begin with.

It's gotten dark, so she's not sure if there will be any cars driving by. She knows Ben told her to go down the street for a dirt road, but she was hoping she wouldn't have to walk anymore. But not seeing any cars, she has no choice. Lucky of her, the moon creates enough light so she can still see. As she walks along the road, her emotions suddenly hit her so fast, she doesn't realize she's crying.

Rachel was surprised when she was asked to go on this trip. She and Santana have never gotten along very well since the other brunette joined Glee club. Then she thought Puck must have invited Finn, and he wouldn't go without her, but occasionally on their road trip, Santana was nice to her. After all, she does know the Latina's secret, so that could be it too. Whatever reason she was invited, despite was has happened, she doesn't think she regrets it. Up until the van got a flat tire, she had fun, and she doesn't believe having regrets. Life is too short for that.

* * *

"Do you regret it?" Quinn asks Santana as they continue their way to the field they saw earlier. Santana is focusing on their surroundings, so they know where to run if they have to, so she wasn't paying attention when Quinn spoke for the first time since they ate.

"What?"

"Do you regret the road trip?" Santana huffs, taking a minute to think about her answer.

"I don't regret it up until we met those assholes." She nods.

"I think we're lost. I don't see the field." Quinn says, looking around. Santana does the same, running her finger through her hair as she does.

"It uh-it wasn't far from-well you know." Quinn nods, not wanting to say it out loud either.

"I don't see him either." The blonde points out.

"Neither do I."

"Do you think we passed it?" Santana shakes her head.

"We would've seen the field if we had."

"Maybe we took a wrong turn somewhere."

Santana groans in frustration. Quinn continues to look around, incase they missed something, but it's hard to see past some of the trees. In the distance though, she sees what would look like a scarecrow, hanging in a tree. She knows it's not a scarecrow.

"San." She says, as the brunette is now pacing.

"What?"

"Look, over there." She points to the direction. Santana stops pacing, and follows where Quinn is pointing to. She narrows her eyes, trying to find the field. Not seeing it, she shakes her head.

"I don't see the field."

"Maybe if we were closer, we'll see it." Quinn suggests. Then without waiting for Santana to answer, she starts walking toward the tree. The brunette huffs, following her.

"I'm telling you, this doesn't feel right. It's starting to get dark, and I think we're lost." Santana take a hair tie from her wrist, and puts her hair up. "These damn woods make me feel so dirty." She complains. Then she cautiously looks around. Her gut is telling her something isn't right, when she hears Quinn scream. She runs, but doesn't see the blonde, or the hole she fell into until it's too late. She falls in with her.

"It was a trap, San." Santana winces, holding her wrist. Then looks above them, trying to find a way out. "There's nothing, I looked." Santana groans.

"Well, that's just great. They have the woods full of traps."

"I'm surprised this is the first one we found, actually." Santana moves so she's sitting next to Quinn, and lays her head on her shoulder.

"I miss Mami, and Papi." The brunette says after a few minutes of silence. Quinn lays her head on Santana's.

"I miss my parents too. I miss Puck, Finn, and even Rachel." Santana snorts.

"I never thought there would come a day, that I would say I miss Rachel Berry." Quinn smiles.

"Admit it, you like her." Santana scoffs.

"Never."

"You wouldn't have gone on this trip if you didn't like her." Quinn points out. Santana sighs.

"I almost didn't go." She confesses. "I invited Brittany, but she said she was going on vacation with her family. And like I told you, I didn't think your parents would let you go." Quinn furrows her brows, confused.

"But you did ask me."

"Yeah, Rachel convinced me to ask. She called me, wanting details about the trip, when we would leave, stuff like that. I told her I wasn't going if it was just going to be me, her, Finn and Puck. She suggested I ask you anyway." Quinn smiles.

"I hope she's ok. Not just because I want her to be, but so I can thank her now." Santana rolls her eyes with a hint of a smile, feeling a little embarrassed.

* * *

Rachel feels like she's been walking forever, when she finally spots a car. She waves her arms.

"Please, stop. I need your help." She breathes a sigh of relief, as the car parks on the side of the road. The window is rolled down, a concerned older man is in the drivers seat, with his wife.

"Why are you walking along the road, young lady? You can get hurt." He says. Rachel walks up to the passenger door.

"I need a ride to the police station. My friends are in the woods with some psychos, please help me." The man nods, while his wife gives Rachel a sympathetic look.

"Get in, sweetie." She tells her.

"Thank you so much." Rachel gets in the backseat, and the older man takes a u-turn to the police station.

* * *

Quinn looks up, and notes it's gotten darker. "The stars are out." Santana looks up along with her.

"There's a lot of them." Quinn smiles.

"They're so pretty."

For a few minutes they sit in silence, gazing the stars. Then Quinn looks over at Santana. Feeling a pair of eyes on her, Santana looks back, and smiles.

"Are you as scared as I am?" Santana asks. Quinn nods.

"Terrified." Santana holds the blonde's hand, and rubs the back of it with her thumb.

"You're going to be ok, I'm gonna make sure of it."

Santana looks down at Quinn's lips, and Quinn does the same. They start to lean closer, and close their eyes, but jump hearing a familiar, and unwelcomed voice of Owen.

"Looks like these pretty girls could use some help." Owen says, leering at them both. Paul is also looking down at them, but Ben is no where to be seen. Santana glares at him.

"Fuck you." Owen moans.

"Honey, you think you're insulting me, but you're just turning me on." They both cringe. "Hand me the extra rope we got from that boy, Paul." Paul throws it over to him. He walks away with it, and they guess it's to tie it to a tree. He shortly returns, and throws the rope down to them.

"Should we go down for them, or make them come up to us?" Paul asks. Owen takes out his knife. The moon is bright enough, so they can still see it. Owen lightly runs his finger over the blade.

"Will you be nice girls, and come up here please?" Santana scoffs.

"You wish." They both laugh.

"Honey, you're gonna have to come out eventually." She cringes as he continues to call her honey. They still don't make a move. Owen groans, getting impatient. "If you don't come up here, I'll come down there for you both, and you don't want that to happen."

Quinn holds on to Santana's hand tightly. Reluctantly, Santana helps Quinn up, and lets her climb the rope first, following close behind her. Out of their trap, she sees Ben sitting under the tree the rope is tied to. Owen grabs Santana, while Paul takes Quinn. Both holding the girls tight against their chest, and holding their knives to their throats.

"Now, listen here. My boy over there is a virgin."

Quinn cries, already knowing what he's hinting at. Santana's breath hitches in her throat, but doesn't show them how scared she is. She doesn't want to give them the satisfaction. Owen and Paul stand in front of Ben.

"Which one you want, boy? They're both a good pick, but I recommend the brunette." He says, smelling her hair. Santana squeezes her eyes shut as he does. Ben is torn. He doesn't want to violate the girls, but he knows what will happen if he doesn't.

"You better pick, I'm getting impatient." Paul says.

To make his point, he rubs his hard crotch against Quinn's bottom. She cries harder. Ben looks between both girls and shakes his head. Owen groans, going on to his knees in front of his son, making Santana do the same. He puts the knife in his other hand, but leaves it against Santana's neck. At this point, she has her eyes open again.

"I'm choosing for ya." He roughly takes one of Ben's hands, and makes him touch Santana's chest. "Make a move, ya pussy. Squeeze her tits, fucking do something!"

* * *

When they reach the police station, Rachel quickly gets out of the car, and rushes to the front desk, out of breath.

"Please, help me. My friends are in the woods down the road, with these three psychos. I think they might be hurt." She rushes out. The man puts his hand up.

"Take a deep breath, and explain to me slowly what's going on." The couple that dropped her off, enter the building and sit close by wanting to know what happened.

"Me and my friends are from Lima, Ohio. We were passing by when we got a flat tire." She explains. "These two men helped us, um, Owen and Paul." The man at the desk sighs, and seems to recognize the names, but Rachel continues.

"I think the son was with them, he killed my boyfriend. Owen shot my friend Puck, now my two other friends, Santana and Quinn are still in the woods with them. Please help them." She pleads. The man nods.

"I know who you're talking about. Those guys have been coming here for years to hunt, as they say. They're suspects of plenty murders in the area, we just haven't been able to connect them to any of them. I'm going to get some back up, call and ambulance, then we'll get your friends." He reassures her. Rachel breathes a sigh of relief.

"Thank you."

* * *

Again, he shakes his head, and again Owen groans. He pushes Santana on the ground, then pulls Ben forward, so he's kneeling in front of her, while he's kneeling behind Ben. Santana tries to get away, but Owen drags her back by her ankle.

"Where do you think you're going?" Owen holds his knife into Ben's back. "Take her shirt off." He orders. Ben winces in pain, as his father puts more pressure on the knife. "Take off her fucking shirt, now!"

Behind them, Paul tries to control himself as he holds tightly on to Quinn, watching them. With shaking hands, Ben rips Santana's shirt. She tries to hold back her tears, but without realizing it, they escape anyway, slowly running down her cheeks.

"Touch her, do something." Ben slowly puts his hands on Santana's breasts, but doesn't move them. Owen scoffs. "Boy, you have to do better than that." He says, pressing the knife even harder into his back, now breaking some skin. He winces and gently squeezes Santana's breasts. Paul groans.

"This is gonna take forever, man. I'm about to explode over here with this bitch rubbing her ass on my crotch."

"Alright, we're gonna have to move faster. Pull your dick out and rub yourself." Ben leans back, and slowly does as he's told. Owen pushes his shoulder. "Faster." Ben pulls down his underwear. "Rub yourself until you get hard." He orders. Closing his eyes, he rubs himself, and he involuntary gets hard. "Now, get her wet. Get them jeans and underwear off her."

Santana tries to crawl away from them again, as Ben goes to unzip her jeans. Owen pulls her back again by her ankle. Ben takes a deep breath before unzipping her pants, then he pulls them down. Quinn struggles to get away from Paul, but he's too strong. Ben slowly pulls down her underwear next. Owen moans behind him.

"W-What do I now?" Owen bites his lip, sexually frustrated.

"Rub her pussy." Ben looks over his shoulder like he's crazy.

"What?" Owen roughly grabs his wrist again, and guides his hand to Santana's clit.

"Rub." He orders. Santana cries, as she feels her body react to the stimulation. Owen smirks. "She loves it. Look, her pussy getting wet for you." Santana shakes her head, feeling like her body is betraying her.

"She's ready for you, boy. Here." Owen takes a condom out of his pocket. "You know enough to put that on, don't you?" He nods opening the wrapping, then easily slips it on. "Now get to it, before I take over." Ben slowly hovers over Santana. With his hands still shaking, he slowly guides his tip into her opening.

"No, please." She pleads. "Don't do this, please." Ben tries to ignore her, sliding his dick inside her, but doesn't move. Santana cringes in pain. It's been awhile since she had sex with a guy. "No, it hurts. Please, stop." Ben goes to pull out, but his father stops him.

"Don't you dare, boy. Start moving, it'll feel good, and you won't want to stop." He tentatively thrusts his hips, going slow at first. He closes his eyes, realizing how good it does feel. Santana tightly holds his shirt in her fists.

"Stop!"

Quinn yells, still struggling against Paul. As she does, she feels the gun tied to her thigh, rub against her other leg. A light bulb goes on in her head, and she tries to think of a way to discreetly take the gun off her leg. Ben continues to thrust into Santana, and even picks up some speed. Owen rubs himself behind the teen, biting his lip.

"I can't wait to get my turn with you." He says, rubbing Santana's leg.

Santana shakes her head, sobbing. Ben looks down at her, and a rush of guilt comes over him, turning him off. He suddenly climbs off her, and crawls away. Owen and Paul both glare at him.

"What the hell are you doing, boy?!" Owen yells.

"I can't do it. I'm not you, dad, and I don't wanna be!" He scoffs.

"Should have known you couldn't follow through."

Ben takes off the condom, and pulls up his pants. Again, Santana tries to get away, but he pulls her back. Then he pulls down his own pants, and without a condom, enters her. Santana screams in pain.

"Stop, please." She begs.

Owen covers her mouth. Ben lunges on top of his father, trying to get him off. Paul throws Quinn on the ground to get the teen of his father. While he does that, Quinn unties the gun off her leg, and turns the safety off. She still doesn't know how to shoot it, but doesn't give it too much thought. She just aims, and shoots, getting Paul in his back. He screams in pain, falling to the floor. Owen looks over in shock.

"How dare you shoot us with my gun, you fucking bitch!"

Quinn points it at him. Owen grabs Santana, then holds her against his chest, with his knife against her throat.

"Put the gun down, or I slit her throat." He threatens.

"Shoot him, Q." Quinn shakes her head.

"He'll kill you, San. I can't loose you."

She slowly puts the gun down. Owen smirks. Not paying attention to Ben, they don't see him take Paul's knife, that fell onto the ground when Quinn shot him. He sneaks behind Owen, and stabs him on the side of his neck.

He looks over at his son in shock, as Quinn and Santana do the same. The man grabs his wound, gurgling from all the blood before falling to the ground, and suffocates on his own blood. Santana pulls up her pants, and crawls away from him. Quinn crawls toward her, and hugs the brunette from behind.

"I-I'm sorry." Ben apologizes.

Quinn and Santana are too shocked to say anything. Paul starts to groan in pain, taking their attention away from Ben. He starts to move and looks over to see his brother is dead. He screams crawling over to him, and holds his hands against his neck.

"Little brother, I betrayed you. I was supposed to protect you, but I didn't. We knew he would turn on us, and I didn't protect you." Quinn and Santana are still in shock. Ben looks terrified. Paul cries over his brother, then looks up, glaring at all three teeangers. "You're dead."

Ben runs over to the girls, and helps them up. Santana pulls her wrist out of his grasp, then takes Quinn's hand and starts to run. Ben runs after them.

"Wait!" He yells after them. "Please, wait!" Quinn pulls back, and has them stop. Santana narrows her eyes.

"What the hell, Q?"

"He wants to help, San." Santana scoffs, still glaring at her friend, unable to believe what she just said.

"The fucker just raped me, Quinn! He can go to hell!" Quinn looks away, choking a sob.

"I know what he did, I had to watch. But you and I both know he didn't want to do it." Santana just shakes her head, when said boy catches up to them. He doesn't look at Santana.

"I-I know where we could hide." He explains. "Somewhere he doesn't even know about. We can stay there until morning. Then I can show you how to get out of these woods."

Quinn looks over to Santana. She has her arms wrapped protectively around her, and is looking at her feet. She steps forward towards Ben, and points her finger at him.

"I want you to know I'm only agreeing to this because you know your way around here. But I have one rule." He nods, and suddenly they can hear Paul in the distance. His injury is making it harder for him to run. "You stay away from Santana, don't even look at her, got it?" He nods again. Quinn can see how guilty he is for what he did, but doesn't feel that much sympathy for him. She can't, he hurt her best friend in the worst way possible.

"I-It's this way." He says, pointing to the right. Quinn walks over to Santana, and rubs her arm.

"San, are you ok?" She nods, but her face says otherwise. Quinn gently pulls her in a hug. "I won't let him go near you, ok?" Santana remains silent.

"W-We better go." Ben says, seeing his uncle getting closer. Santana clings on to Quinn as they follow him.

* * *

**Authors Note**

**Thoughts, questions, concerns? Did I shock anyone at the end?(if you read it) I'm not actually sure what story I'll update next. But if any of you really want me to update a certain story, just let me know.**


End file.
